


in my defense

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, The Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: “Don’teverdo that again,” Lup says as soon as white threads knit themselves into Lucretia’s shape.





	in my defense

**Author's Note:**

> written from a prompt by lesbianguila on tumblr! the prompt was “in my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.”

“Don’t _ever_ do that again,” Lup says as soon as white threads knit themselves into Lucretia’s shape.

It was a rough cycle. An _odd_ cycle. Only Lucretia had died. Her first death. 

None of them had known how to handle it. They all survived except Lucretia, and that was indescribably wrong; she was such an integral part of their crew, their family. The rest of them, that was one thing; they were a gradient of recklessness. It was _expected,_ going a cycle without some of them. Getting used to the deaths was impossible, but when Magnus died, no one was surprised. 

Lucretia, though. Lucretia. 

Lup throws her arms around Lucretia, buries her face in the side of the taller woman’s neck, inhales the scent of her white curls. Lucretia takes a moment to respond, to collect herself from the feeling of coming back. She slips her arms around Lup in return, cradles the back of Lup’s head in one hand, her other reaching around Lup’s waist. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucretia says quietly, so that only Lup can hear. “In my defense, those samples could’ve–” 

“Shut up,” Lup grumbles. She squeezes Lucretia tight, holds her there for a long few moments before she pulls away. “If you die again I’m gonna kick your ass, okay? I don’t wanna kick your ass, Luc.” 

Lucretia laughs slightly, that quiet laugh of hers. “Alright. I’ll try not to die again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [the blogosphere](traumataako.tumblr.com), where i make a lot of text posts and write fic on request!


End file.
